techteam_qa9fandomcom-20200214-history
Bienenstich
Description Ingredients Bienenstich cake mixture: *1 3/4 c. sifted all-purpose flour *3 tsp. baking powder *1/2 tsp. salt *8 Tbsp. (1 stick) of real butter */3 cup granulated sugar *2 eggs, unbeaten *1 tsp. vanilla *6 Tbsp. whole milk Directions: Preheat oven to 375° F. Grease and flour a 9" spring form pan. Sift together flour, baking powder and salt. cream the butter until fluffy, add Sugar gradually, beating until light. Add eggs one at a time, beating well after each addition. Add vanilla. Add dry ingredients 1/3rd at a time alternating with the 6 tablespoons of milk. Stir only enough to blend thoroughly. Pour into the spring form pan. The topping: Heat together almonds, Sugar, butter and milk or cream until the Sugar dissolves. Pat a spoonful of flour over the top of the cake batter using the back of a spoon. Pour the almond mixture evenly over the batter. Bake 25 minutes or until cake tester comes out clean. Cool cake while preparing filling. The filling: Combine Sugar, cornstarch and egg yolks in the top of a double boiler. Separately heat milk to scalding, slowly pour over egg yolk mixture, stirring constantly and quickly with a whisk. Place over hot water, cook stirring constantly until smooth and thick. DO NOT ALLOW TO BOIL. Stir in almond extract. Beat egg whites, adding the salt, until stiff peaks form. Fold egg whites into the yolk mixture. Place a piece of wax paper over the top and chill. Putting it all together: When the cake has cooled, slice in half crossways to make two layers. Place bottom layer cut side up on cake plate. Spread with filling. Top with the second layer with the almond glazed side up. Refrigerate until time to serve. almond topping mixture: 1/2 cup slivered blanched almonds 1/3 cup Sugar 1/4 cup (4 Tbsp.) butter 1 Tbsp. milk or cream Filling mixture: 2 and 1/2 Tbsp. Sugar 2 Tbsp. cornstarch 3 egg yolks, lightly beaten 1 cup milk 1/2 tsp. almond extract 3 egg whites, stiffly beaten a pinch of salt Directions Preheat oven to 375° F. Grease and flour a 9" spring form pan. Sift together flour, baking powder and salt. cream the butter until fluffy, add Sugar gradually, beating until light. Add eggs one at a time, beating well after each addition. Add vanilla. Add dry ingredients 1/3rd at a time alternating with the 6 tablespoons of milk. Stir only enough to blend thoroughly. Pour into the spring form pan. The topping: Heat together almonds, Sugar, butter and milk or cream until the Sugar dissolves. Pat a spoonful of flour over the top of the cake batter using the back of a spoon. Pour the almond mixture evenly over the batter. Bake 25 minutes or until cake tester comes out clean. Cool cake while preparing filling. The filling: Combine Sugar, cornstarch and egg yolks in the top of a double boiler. Separately heat milk to scalding, slowly pour over egg yolk mixture, stirring constantly and quickly with a whisk. Place over hot water, cook stirring constantly until smooth and thick. DO NOT ALLOW TO BOIL. Stir in almond extract. Beat egg whites, adding the salt, until stiff peaks form. Fold egg whites into the yolk mixture. Place a piece of wax paper over the top and chill. Putting it all together: When the cake has cooled, slice in half crossways to make two layers. Place bottom layer cut side up on cake plate. Spread with filling. Top with the second layer with the almond glazed side up. Refrigerate until time to serve. Other Links See also Category: German Desserts Category:German Recipes category:flour Recipes category:granulated sugar Recipes category:blanched almond Recipes category:almond extract Recipes category:baking powder Recipes category:cornstarch Recipes category:vanilla powder Recipes category:almond Recipes category:butter Recipes category:Bermuda onion Recipes category:water Recipes category:Sugar Recipes category:cream Recipes category:egg Recipes category:salt Recipes category:milk Recipes